Ranma Demiurgo
by xdxpxc
Summary: Ranma vs Naruto. Esta vez, es personal
1. Chapter 1

-No puedo culparla, después de todo,

¡Cómo no enamorarse del chico más genial de todo el Omniverso!-.

Ranma.

La hermosa rubia comía en silencio, un incómodo silencio. La cena era una sopa instantánea ramen. La sopa deshidratada sabe mejor con un poco de jugo de limón y picante, todo sabe mejor con picante, fue el consejo de su acompañante.

A la agraciada mujer no le molestaba la sencilla comida que era completada con una taza de té de limón, tampoco la actitud distante del extraño convidante. Lo que la molestaba era que había desperdiciado la única oportunidad que tenía para salvar su mundo.

-El limón es un gran compañero de viaje-.

La rubia que arreglaba su cabello con dos colas largas que llegaban hasta la cintura se limitó a hacer un movimiento de cabeza, impulsado más por cortesía que por interés.

El anfitrión de la "cena" respondió sirviendo otra taza de té y regresó a su lugar que se encontraba a un par de metros enfrente de la chica a comer su sopa.

La mujer sentía frío, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo su "Haori", no era precisamente el clima el que le provocaba el fino temblor sino la sensación de haber fallado la misión, de haber fallado el salvar a su mundo y a sus amigos.

Después de todo sólo había una oportunidad de atravesar el portal dimensional. Ella usó todos sus conocimientos y logró observar otros mundos. Tenía la esperanza de llegar al mundo donde se encontraban los extraterrestres que tenían un peinado extraño pero sobre todo un gran poder; o al mundo donde los dioses de la muerte caminaban entre los hombres; o en el mundo donde los guerreros vestían deslumbrantes armaduras doradas, pero el mundo que más quería conocer era donde los héroes eran heroínas, -Estoy segura que me vería muy bien en uno de esos trajes que usan esas chicas, incluso una de ellas tiene un peinado parecido al mío-.

-Algo ocurrió mal, debe ser eso, no pude equivocarme; ni cuando he bebido demasiado sake pierdo la orientación… ¡Diablos!-.

Ésta última frase la habló provocando que su anfitrión y ella se vieran el uno al otro. El encuentro de miradas fue aprovechado por El Quinto Hokage para analizar al residente de aquél mundo. Sólo necesitó un par de segundos y continuó bebiendo su té.

Tsunade hizo un rápido pero preciso análisis gracias a su experiencia en batalla y a sus conocimientos médicos del joven que ahora comía un segundo vaso de sopa.

El joven no era nada especial, un poco más desarrollado los músculos que el ninja promedio pero nada más y una altura cercana al metro ochenta que a juzgar por su fisonomía había alcanzado en el último año. La ropa tampoco le favorecía, una sudadera azul y unos pantalones hechos del mismo material que la prenda superior le daban un aspecto de ternura e inocencia. Ella esperó encontrarse con un formidable guerrero y lo que encontró, por un falló en el viaje espacio-temporal, fue a un sujeto más corriente que común.

-Al menos es atractivo, pero tampoco es algo que no haya visto antes-. Sólo había dos aspectos que incomodaban al Hokage y uno de ellos era motivo de vergüenza.

El primero era la actitud de aquél hombre. Parecía que estaba actuando en contra de su naturaleza. Su generosidad era producto de una obligación y no tanto de un alma dadivosa. Compartía su comida con ella y lo hizo con una sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa sin emoción alguna. Todo lo contrario a la descomunal y franca sonrisa de Naruto. Él hombre pues, percibía todo lo derivado de la bondad como un conjunto de reglas que él seguía porque era su trabajo, cómo el ninja que asesina a un desconocido por la sencilla razón de cumplir con una misión.

Pero el motivo de su vergüenza era que temía mirar fijamente sus ojos. Vergüenza, increíble pero cierto. Ella vivió y combatió durante una de las edades de oro de los Uchihas; había visto al Sharingan y el Rinnegan en acción, conocía sus efectos, pero ni así se sentía intimidada ante esa vista. Era mirada profunda y penetrante que en vez de observar el mundo, lo devora, y disfruta haciéndolo.

Para empeorar la situación no eran unos raros y poderos ojos los causantes de su fascinación; eran un simples pero impactantes ojos que variaban de tonalidades de azul de acuerdo a la luz ambiental ya que sus iris azules que él poseía durante el día, se tornaron grises en la tarde, y ahora, bajo la luz de la fogata eran negros.

-Dime ¿Ranma?, ¿Verdad?, ¿existe alguien poderoso en éste mundo?, ¿Alguien qué destruya mundos, tenga el poder del universo o al menos se estire como liga?-.

-Lo siento, lo que te he contado es lo que hay-.

Ranma hacía un esfuerzo formidable para no mostrar su frustración y su envidia; pero no era porqué alguien fuera más poderoso que él, sino por la pregunta significaba que él era un inútil, y Ranma odiaba ser un inútil. Trató de compensar su incapacidad ofreciendo la tienda de campaña para que descansara la rubia. El Hokage acepto de inmediato.

-Supongo que un viaje interdimensional es cansado- dijo Ranma, creía que Tsunade, así decía llamarse, evitaría dormir en la tienda de campaña de un hombre que conocía hace apenas unas horas.

-Casi mato a Jiraiya por espiarme; comparado con Jiraiya, a éste enclenque lo desmenuzo con un sólo dedo-. Así pensaba tratar a Ranma si intentaba abusar de ella.

Más que cansancio, Tsunade quería un lugar para pensar a solas. Había gastado su boleto de ida, había gastado chakra en su jutsu Byakugou y por una extraña razón le costaba reponerlo, y por tal motivo le era imposible mantener estable su apariencia juvenil.

-Eso es lo que menos importa ahora-.

Tsunade no podía encontrar una solución a su problema.

-Tantos esfuerzos para nada, tengo setenta y dos horas para regresar con ayuda, debería buscarla en vez de descansar, pero, me siento cansada. Mañana, ya repuesta, buscaré ayuda y no descansaré hasta encontrarla, lo prometo-.

Mientras tanto, Ranma pensaba en una solución también. Recordaba cada maestro, cada técnica y cada artefacto mágico que conocía y que pudiera serle útil a la kunoichi, pero siempre les encontraba un inconveniente. Al final quedó Jusenkyo, como siempre.

-Jusenkyo siempre es la respuesta, pero siempre pide algo a cambio. ¡Mierda!, debo buscarme otro lugar donde buscar ayuda-.

El día comenzaba, Ranma preparaba el desayuno, serpiente asada con jugo de limón y picante, al disfrutar del aroma, Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír. Tsunade se levantó, Ranma la saludo y señalando un árbol grande a unos cincuenta metros dijo, -Ahí está el baño, ¡ah!, por cierto, el desayuno estará listo pronto-. Al decir esto la sonrisa de Ranma era tan grande como la de Naruto, podía decirse que disfrutaba fastidiar a los demás. Al ver el baño, por un momento Tsunade recordó sus misiones ninja.

-¿Encontraste una manera de resolver tu problema?-.

Tsunade le daba pena admitir que en cuanto se recostó se quedó profundamente dormida.

-No, ¿y tú?, ¿tal vez uno de tus amigos?...-

-No tengo muchos amigos, de hecho sólo tengo uno, pero está de viaje-.

Tsunade comparó una vez más a Naruto con Ranma. Naruto tenía tantos amigos, se podría decir que cualquiera que conociera a Naruto entablaba amistad con él; pero Ranma era diferente, Tsunade creyó que era el típico arrogante que confiaba más en sus habilidades que en la amistad. Una frase de Ranma interrumpió su análisis.

-Conozco un lugar, los enemigos más poderosos que he enfrentado, provienen de ahí. Sé que mis enemigos no se comparan a los tuyos, pero es toda la ayuda que puedo ofrecerte. Es eso o esto-.

Ranma le entregó a Tsunade un mapa de la región, y continuó recogiendo su equipo de campaña.

Tsunade tenía dos opciones, encontrar por ella misma ayuda en una tierra extraña o aceptar la que le ofrecía el extraño. Recordó a Naruto de nuevo, él la hubiera convencido con un notable discurso, él hubiera comprendido las preocupaciones de los demás y su inconfundible sonrisa le hubiera dado esperanza. Por el contrario, las simples palabras de Ranma, su desinterés por los demás y su semblante serio la convenció, no por medio de la fe, sino por medio de la razón.

-¿Dónde se encuentra ese lugar?-

-En China-

-¿Está lejos de aquí?-

-Once mil kilómetros, y de ellos casi nueve mil por mar, no sé lo que signifique lejos en tu mundo-.

-¡Qué!, aun si corriera a 100 Km/h tardaría más de cien horas, y correr en sobre el agua lo complica todavía más-. Pensó Tsunade.

-Imposible- continuó Tsunade –No puedo perder tanto tiempo, debe haber una forma de llegar ahí en menos tiempo ¿no?-. Preguntó una preocupada Tsunade.

-Sí, y si sumamos el tiempo que llevas aquí y el tiempo del viaje, tenemos veinticuatro horas para encontrar una forma de resolver tu problema, ¿alguna otra pregunta?- dijo Ranma.

-Sí, ¿por qué te empeñas en ayudarme?-.

-Simple- contestó Ranma –Es mi deber ayudar a los débiles-. Y una altanera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ranma.

Al escuchar a Ranma decir esto último y la forma en que lo dijo, la ira de Tsunade se desató.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Mi estilo de pelea?, es una mezcla entre mentir,

robar y engañar; soy como un ninja, pero mejor-.

Ranma.

Debido a la ofensa de llamarla débil impulsó a Tsunade a sujetar del cuello al enclenque sujeto y estrellarlo contra un árbol, sin soltar a su presa y alzándolo en vilo, preguntó con amenazadora voz

-¿A quién estas llamando débil, idiota?-.

Ranma no contestó, se limitó a juzgar las habilidades de la chica, y llegó a la conclusión que podía tener una sesión de sparring con la rubia.

Ranma inició liberándose del fuerte agarre de Tsunade golpeando el nervio cubital. El impacto afecto la solidez en la mano de Tsunade obligándola a soltar por un instante a Ranma. Ranma continuó su ofensiva; aprovechando la cercanía de la mano derecha de Tsunade, sujeto con ambas manos los dedos de la hermosa kunoichi al mismo tiempo que hacía presión en contra de la flexión natural de ellos.

-Nervios, no importa que fuerte seas, a los nervios no les puedes decir que no- pensaba Tsunade mientras que, debido al dolor en los dedos un arco reflejo obligó a su cuerpo a perder la compostura y permitir una abertura en su guardia.

La apertura duró menos de medio segundo, tiempo suficiente para que Ranma impactara una sólida patada en el plexo solar de la rubia. Ella lo soporto y era su turno de atacar.

Ella aprovecho su cercanía con su objetivo por medio de un impecable golpe de su mano izquierda, un golpe que inició en la cintura de Tsunade y formó una curva en el espacio y su destino fue el rostro de Ranma.

-Dolió, vaya que sí dolió; siento más golpes, puedo escuchar campanas en mis oídos y sentir mis costillas crujir, nada serio; la chica ya liberó su coraje, ya se divirtió-.

-Piensa rematarme, y lo hará con una patada descendente, usa el sol para cegarme, mi cerebro se entretiene en memorizar su esbelta figura y mientras lo hace me dice que debo evitar su talón; toda la fuerza de su ataque está en su talón. Si toca el suelo lo hará añicos igual mi cuerpo si llega a tocarlo-.

-Salto hacía ella con los brazos extendidos, y sujeto su bien torneada pantorrilla. Impulso mis piernas hacía adelante como un trapecista e impacto ambos riñones. Ahora ella golpeará el suelo, no con su talón sino con su cuerpo, no puedo evitar burlarme, pienso en sus pechos haciendo la labor de unas bolsas de aire.-

-El suelo se cimbra y se hunde por la fuerza del impacto. Creó que es suficiente, pero veo que ella se levanta, se sacude el polvo y vuelve a cargar. Utilizo mi más poderosa técnica, la manipulación-.

-Entre más peleemos, menos tiempo te queda-.

La kunoichi reconoce que herir a su guía no es buena idea y acepta la velada sugerencia de parar el combate. Al mismo tiempo Tsunade veía como los hematomas que padecía Ranma habían desaparecido. Pero antes de aceptar el empate quiere dejar en claro algo.

-¿Aún crees que soy débil?-.

-No es debilidad física de lo que me refería, sino de mente; y no sólo tú sino también tu mundo es débil-.

-¿Quieres decir que somos tontos?-. Dijo una cada vez más enojada Tsunade.

-Jusenkyo está lejos, te explico en el camino-.

Mientras atravesaban el paraje donde se encontraban, Ranma hablaba. Tsunade pronto sabría que Ranma hable es peor que un cataclismo.

-Déjame entender, en tu mundo los ninjas son vitales, y ¿buscan la paz?. Pero, si el mundo está en paz, nadie necesitará ninjas. Y si tu abuelo fundó una aldea con el propósito de cuidar y educar a los más jóvenes, ¿Por qué permitían que alguien se graduará de la academia y fuera a misiones peligrosas a los doce años?. Si las aldeas desconfiaban una de otra ¿Por qué a nadie le preocupo que sus Bijus desaparecieran sin razón alguna?. Si sabían que las emociones intensas son una manera de perder el control del Biju ¿Por qué nadie se preocupó de cuidar de Naruto?. Si Naruto repitió la Academia por lo menos un par de veces ¿Cómo se graduó al mismo tiempo que Sasuke, que es un genio?. Si Naruto era tan mal estudiante ¿Cómo logro robar un pergamino con técnicas secretas y por lógica muy custodiado y tal vez cifrado?-.

En este punto, Tsunade ya quería matar a Ranma, una concentrada aura de chakra la envolvía y solo desaparecería cuando satisficiera su deseo de lastimar, y mucho a Ranma. Ranma no le importó o simplemente no notó la conducta de Tsunade. Y continuó.

-Y si Jiraiya tenía el Modo Sabio ¿Por qué no derrotó a Orochimaru y evitaba la muerte del Tercer Hokage?-

Tsunade no soporto más, y menos si hablaban de sus compañeros de equipo. Se detuvo y dijo con una voz serena pero llena de autoridad.

-Cállate, no los conociste, no te atrevas hablar de ellos, mucho menos tú ¿Qué puedes saber de amistad?, estoy segura que tu "amigo" sólo es imaginario-.

Ranma no le dio importancia, eso aparentaba, pero vivir sin un amigo siempre es difícil. El viaje continuó en silencio. Ranma mientras tanto, repasaba una y otra vez su vida para encontrar la razón por la que era malo para tener amigos.

La encontró en su padre y en su forma de educarlo; robar, mentir, y engañar era la esencia de su arte. No había tiempo de hacer amigos, ni para amar, ni para odiar; sólo para engañar, mentir y robar. Al menos los ninjas tenían algo por que luchar, en cambio Ranma sin Akane no tenía nada que defender, nada por que dar su vida. Parecía que al final al que habían engañado, mentido y robado, no solo su vida, sino su razón de ser era a Ranma.

-Detrás de esa colina hay una ciudad, y ahí está la forma de viajar a China-.

La extrema seriedad y cierto aire de tristeza que reflejaba Ranma despertaron la compasión de la kunoichi.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal; estaba enojada y…-

-Olvídalo, tienes razón, mi amigo es imaginario-.

-¿En serio?- preguntó una incrédula Tsunade.

-En parte, yo no llamaría amigo a alguien que me quiere matar-.

Tsunade no se sorprendió, en su mundo, los amigos terminaban matándose entre ellos, lo crucial no era que quisieran matarse, sino el porqué. Y precisamente eso pregunto Tsunade.

-¿Cuál es la razón para que él quiera matarte?-

-Le ganaba los mejores almuerzos en la escuela-.

Tsunade no sabía que decir.

-¿Así que esto es viajar en avión?- .

-No precisamente, no tenemos pasaportes, ni lo más importante, dinero-.

-¿Y cuánto más estaremos escondidos en esta caja?-

-Unas diez horas, mientras tanto, cuéntame más sobre Naruto-.

Tsunade comenzó su relato.

-¡Azura¡- interrumpió Ranma a Tsunade cuando escuchó esa palabra. -¿Te refieres al lugar donde tienen escondido al padre de Marcus?-.

Tsunade sólo acertó a contestar con un -¿Eh?-.

-Si, Adam Fenix, Marcus, pelotón delta, Gears of War, videojuego; ¿nada de eso te es familiar?-.

Tsunade alzó la voz, sus ojos se volvieron dos perfectos círculos que a pesar de su blancura expresaban el enojo en su máxima expresión, sumado a la amenazante exhibición del atlético brazo de Tsunade provocó que Ranma se asustara.

-¡Idiota!, no se de lo que me hablas, ¡y no dije Azura, dije Ashura!-.

Después del susto Ranma replicó, alzando la voz también.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡pero recuerda que viajamos de polizontes, así que no hagas ruido!-. Afortunadamente nadie escuchó los gritos, o más bien hicieron como que no los escucharon. El viaje llegaba a su fin.

-…y eso es todo sobre Naruto-.

-No te preocupes, tenemos una oportunidad para ganar-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-. Preguntó Tsunade, preocupada.

Ranma notó esto; y con una arrogante sonrisa contestó:

-¿Y tú, por qué tan preocupada por alguien que tardo más de dos años en darse cuenta que el Kage Bunshin también sirve para ganar experiencia?-.

Mientras estiraban sus entumidos músculos, Ranma decía:

-Esto es China, aquí está Jusenkyo; por cierto, ¿mencionaste Ashura? ¿Verdad?-.

Tsunade se limitó a asentir. Ranma meditó un poco y susurró

-Ashura, me suena familiar-.


	3. Chapter 3

Soy Ranma Saotome, y me gusta vestirme

de mujer, ¿Verdad que soy hermosa?.

Ranma…según Nabiki.

Queriendo conocer más sobre Ranma, Tsunade preguntó una rutinaria interrogante.

-¿Tienes familia?-.

-Madre y Padre-. Respondió Ranma, Tsunade esperaba una respuesta más amplia.

A Ranma lo distraía lo que se encontraría más adelante.

-Ahí estás, detrás de esa montaña, ahí estas.-

Plum terminaba de servir un pequeño refrigerio a sus invitados.

-Lo siento pero Jusenkyo está fuera de servicio.- dijo el Guía de Jusenkyo.

-Creí que ya funcionaban normalmente.-

-Una obstrucción en la red que conecta a Jusendo con Jusenkyo impide crear nuevos estanques.- dijo Plum.

-¿Qué hay de los de los estanques existentes?-. Preguntó Ranma con un dejo de esperanza.

-No serviría, los estanques con transformaciones inusuales eran pocos y pequeños, y con la inundación desaparecieron. Y dudo que transformarte en rana o sapo te ayude.- explicó el Guía.

-¿Quién sabe, tal vez?, con eso de que ella se llama Tsunade y sus amigos eran Jiraiya y Orochimaru, no me extrañaría que lo sapos fueran la respuesta.- dijo Ranma sin mucho ánimo.

Ranma estaba desanimado, Tsunade mantenía la serenidad, consecuencia de su tiempo cómo Hokage; pero sentía la impotencia de haber fallado.

Plum recordó algo que podía ser de utilidad.

-Taro-, atrajo la atención de todos al decir esto. –Pantymedias Taro, hace tiempo, antes de que los estanques se mezclaran, logró conseguir agua de Jusendo y la usa para experimentar; pero, tal vez sean sólo rumores.-

Tsunade preguntó -¿Dónde encontramos a…Pantimedias?-. ¿Quién sería tan tonto para nombrar a alguien de esa manera? –pensó Tsunade.

-Creo que vive en una de las aldeas que rodean a Joketsuzoku, pero no estoy segura.- aclaró Plum.

-Joketsuzoku, mierda.- dijo Ranma desconcertado.

-Y ese lugar, ¿Qué tan lejos está de aquí?- preguntó una cada vez más desesperada Tsunade.

-Si van por el atajo unas 4 horas, pero es un terreno muy accidentado- mencionó el Guía.

Antes de despedirse, Plum ofreció su bicicleta de montaña a Tsunade.

-Si pedalean rápido, llegarán en menos de dos horas.-

-Gracias.- dijo Tsunade.

-No hay de qué; sólo quiero aligerarte un poco la carga, todo mundo sabe, que ser novia de Ranma es un martirio.- dijo Plum.

Mientras el rostro de Tsunade reflejaba azoramiento, le reclamaba a Plum su comentario.

-¡Él no es mi novio!-.

Plum sonrió y dijo -¡Claro!, eso dicen todas.-

Ranma no prestó mucha atención a la conversación, estaba enojado, no quería ir a Joketsuzoku.

-¿Por qué tan serio?, ¿enojado por qué dije que no soy tu novia?-. Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Un sonrojado Ranma respondió:

-No es por eso. Tenemos que localizar a Pantimedias, pero, digamos que…no soy bienvenido en Joketsuzoku. Será mejor que tú preguntes sobre dónde vive Taro.-

-Quiero estar preparada, así qué, dime, ¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-Me quieren ver muerto.-

-No me digas, ¿también los habitantes de ahí les robabas su almuerzo?-.

-No, deshonré a una chica, y me negué a casarme con ella.-

Tsunade escuchó esto y poco tiempo después, Ranma tenía varios huesos rotos.

-¡No la deshonré de "esa" forma, rubia tonta!-.

-¿Quieres que ahora te rompa los dientes?-.

-Quiero ver que lo hagas.- Mientras decía ésta frase, Ranma estiraba su boca con sus manos y le mostraba la lengua a Tsunade. Tsunade estaba sorprendida de que Ranma se hubiera recuperado de las lesiones tan rápido. De un salto, Ranma alcanzó una pequeña saliente de la montaña, y desde ahí le aconsejó a la rubia continuar con el viaje.

-Entonces, según las leyes de esa tribu, si una mujer es vencida en combate por otra mujer, ella tiene que matarla; pero si su vencedor es un hombre, ella debe casarse con él, ¿correcto?.-

-Sí, es correcto; y aclaro, yo no lo sabía.-

-No tienes que darme explicaciones.-

-Casi me matas por no dártelas.-

-¿Esa aldea que se ve, es Joketsuzoku, Ranma?.-

-Si.-

Una inesperada pareja saludo a Ranma cuando éste iba rumbo a la aldea.

-Hola yerno.-

-¡Airen!-

Shampoo se arrojó hacía Ranma, provocando que ella y él cayeran al suelo, Tsunade evitó acompañarlos al saltar de la bicicleta.

-Sabía que vendrías a buscarme Ranma, ahora sí, podemos casarnos, ¿verdad Ranma? decía esto, Shampoo abrazaba y frotaba su mejilla con la mejilla de Ranma.

-¿No me habías dicho que querían matarte?-. Dijo Tsunade exasperada por la situación.

-¿Quién es la chica nueva, yerno?. ¿Tu nueva prometida?.-

-¡¿Prometida?!, ¡Ni siquiera soy su novia!.- dijo Tsunade, negando mediante su característico gesto de sorpresa, cualquier relación con Ranma.

-Todas dicen eso.- respondió Cologne.

Al escuchar la frase "nueva prometida", Shampoo dejó de abrazar a Ranma, observó a Tsunade y comenzó a sacudir a Ranma de su ropa enérgicamente.

-¡Ranma!, ¿es cierto que aquella "Boobzilla" es tu nueva prometida?.

Antes de recibir una respuesta, un dardo unido a una cadena surcó el espacio, y envolvió el cuello de Ranma. Tirando de la cadena, Mousse separó a Ranma de Shampoo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a engañar a Shampoo?-. Con ésta frase, se inició un pandemónium, todos discutían mientras Ranma se tornaba cianótico debido a la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

Harta de la situación, Tsunade sujetó la cadena y la rompió; después, asió a Ranma por su cola y de un fuerte tirón lo colocó detrás de ella.

-Si quieren que él viva para matarlo o casarse con él tendrán que ayudarme-. Dijo Tsunade.

-¡Ja!, ¿quieres que te mande al hospital "Boobzilla"?-

-¿Envidia por qué yo tengo lo que tú nunca tendrás?- dijo Tsunade sonriendo, mientras sacaba el pecho con orgullo.

-Tú nunca tendrás a Ranma-.

-¡Yo no me refería a eso!- gritó Tsunade.

Cologne interrumpió la discusión cuando preguntó.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarte jovencita?.-

Tsunade se sonrojó al escuchar la palabra "jovencita".

-Busco a… bueno, su nombre es extraño, pero así se llama, busco a Pantimedias Taro, ¿Saben dónde encontrarlo?-.

Mientras tanto Ranma seguía inconsciente.

-Lo siento jovencita, pero no sé su paradero.- respondió Cologne.

Tsunade estaba desesperada, entonces escucho que Shampoo hablaba.

-Nosotros no sabemos dónde vive, pero podrías preguntárselo a él, mira, ahí va.-

Tsunade despertó a Ranma de su colapso sucediéndolo.

-¡Despierta Ranma, despierta!, mira, ¿aquél es Pantimedias Taro?-.

Ranma despertó, observó hacía donde señalaba Tsunade y respondió

-Sí, ese es él.- Ranma también miró a la chica que acompañaba a Taro, sin lugar a dudas la chica era Rouge.


End file.
